defendersquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Class
A class is the fundamental dividing line between the characters in the party. There are 7 classes in total, and these are Librarian, Berserker, Ranger, Healer, Ice Mage, Knight, and Dragon. You can have 6 members of each class except for Librarian in your party, for a total of 37 defenders. Each class has their own strengths and weaknesses, as well as individual skill trees and equip possibilities. Furthermore, each class has their own "hero", a representative in the storyline that is given to you as the game progresses and is the first you see of that class. Librarian This is the main character in the game, and the target for all the enemies that the rest of the party is defending. As such, Azra is the only Librarian in the game, and this class is significantly different from the rest. The main difference is you can't place her anywhere you chose: her position is as much a part of the level as the spawn point for the Revenant. The Librarian can't equip weapons or armor. Instead she can equip up to 2 books, which can alter the way certain parts of the battle flow. Spells *Lightning *Frenzy *Healing *Crystal *Pushback *Dragon Fire Berserker The first class of defender you meet in the game. A melee unit, the Berserker is not afraid to get up close and personal with the enemy, despite his disregard for armor. In fact, he's not afraid of anything at all. With several attacks capable of hitting multiple enemies, the Berserker is great against huge crowds of weak Revenant. Great against Worms! This class hero is Slak. Equip Items In Battle Passive Traits *Swiftness *Resiliance *Madness *Rage *Reflexes Ranger You meet the Ranger in the Coliseum shortly before your execution. A ranged unit, she also has a significant deadzone where she cannot attack if the enemy is too close. This class has the longest range of all the classes, and has a rate of fire Legolas would be envious of. Best placed near the center where she can cover multiple lanes. This class hero is Ketta. Equip Items In Battle Passive Traits *Sharp Shooter *Deep Shot *Range Focus *Poison Shot *Piercing Shot Healer After spending the better part of two Acts chasing after a mysterious old man, the party finally aquires a healer. As the name sugests, the Healer heals. He also has a few basic light-based attacks that are effective against enemies shrouded in darkness. For this class's skill in restoration, this unit is best placed where defenders are often wounded: on the front lines! This clss hero is Bakal. Equip Items In Battle Passive Traits *Bulk Up *Blinding *Inspire Ice Mage First met at the Hospital, the Ice Mage is found to be a devout worshipper of fire! Gaining power over frost after facing death from the Plague, she uses its chill to fight against its cause. With multiple Area-of-Effect and splash damage attacks, along with her propensity for chilling and freezeing enemies, the Ice Mage is great against fast enemies. This class hero is Wrenna. Equip Items In Battle Passive Traits *Chill *Freeze *Ice Spear Knight A Guardian of the Pit who falls victim to the Plague himself, the party rescues him just as he is about to be overrun by Revenant. With his strong strikes, he can knock armor right off his enemies! A melee unit with lots of power but less speed, he is best placed at turns towards the beginning of a maze so he can soften up the enemies for the rest of the defenders. This class hero is Markos. Equip Items In Battle Passive Traits *Armor Pierce *Hard Knock *Armor Break *Armor Training *Stun Stab *Sword Training Dragon A mythical beast lurking in the caverns of the ancient city, she enlists the party's help to defend her nest and young. In return, she agrees to aid the party in battle with her fire. A unit as powerful as she is expensive, she has both ranged and melee attacks. Pick a good place to let her wreak havoc! This class hero is Niru. Equip Items In Battle Passive Traits *Epic Halitosis *Strength *Fatten Up *Nom Category:Characters Category:Classes